Ask Nicely
by Worthfull1
Summary: How do you ride a werewolf? You ask nicely. Rated M for language and smut. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** This is the fault of **ash-castle** , **faerieflightz** and an old tumblr post about werewolf riding that occasionally makes it's way around again. Also, belated Happy Birthday to **H** **enriaSownbinder**!

Thanks, Worthfull1

P.S. I own nothing, anything recognizable belongs to the lovely Ms. Rowling.

* * *

 **Ask Nicely**

 _Be nice,_ he'd said.

That was the key to getting what she wanted.

 _Well, I am being very nice,_ she thought, as her hands worked their way up and down his broad back, pressing hard into the firm muscles of his shoulders. The man underneath her moaned low and she smiled. She loved making him feel better the morning after the moon, and he so rarely let her dote that she took full advantage of every opportunity.

"Remus?" she cooed quietly from her perch on his arse.

"Hmm?" he replied, the sound muffled by the pillow his face was buried in.

"Why don't you turn over and I'll do your front?"

The werewolf lifted his head just enough to answer her. "No, Hermione. You've done plenty. Really."

"Oh, come on," she gently needled. "It won't take long. And you'll be _so_ relaxed afterwards." Hermione dug into his shoulders again to demonstrate her point.

Remus groaned in defeat and shifted, and Hermione lifted off him a bit so that he could roll onto his back. Once he was facing her, she settled back down, feeling a noticeable bulge under her core. She grinned at him and he smirked.

"It's all your fault. You and your damn back rubs."

Hermione's grin widened. "I'd be more than happy to massage that as well," she said, laughter in her voice.

"Hermione, I need to rest," Remus said, ignoring the scent of her arousal that hung heavy in the air.

She pouted. "Why don't you ever let me ride you?"

"Moony likes you under him."

"And I like to be under him, but at times like this when I'm horny and you're knackered… " She paused, remembering Sirius' advice from earlier. _Be nice._ "I'm just saying that it would be my pleasure to ride you. Please may I ride you?"

The pout had returned, her lower lip full and inviting, urging him to nip at it. Her eyes joined in, too, going large, with her lashes fluttering, imploring him to give her what she asked. The way her fingers twitched in anticipation as they hovered over his torso promised him that he'd enjoy handing over the reigns this once.

Remus sighed and crooked a finger at her. "Come here," he said.

Hermione dropped willingly, fusing her mouth with his and allowing him to drink her deep, hoping he could taste her desire.

He could, and it was intoxicating, but oxygen was soon needed and he broke away from her. "Fine," he said, breathless, "have your way with me."

It was as though he'd flipped a switch. Gone was the sweet, pliant, supplicating witch. In her place appeared a fierce, focused, hungry woman, determined to eliminate every last barrier between them in as little time as possible. Within seconds, Hermione was naked and clawing at the sheets, seemingly desperate to fulfill her desire before he changed his mind.

Remus would have laughed at her if it hadn't been for the sudden heat and suction that latched itself onto his cock, turning his huff of amusement into a pant of surprise, which quickly became a growl of pleasure. One large, scarred hand traveled down to wind itself in honey curls while the other reached up to grab the headboard, knuckles turning white.

Hermione moaned around him, receiving an echo from Remus, then released him just long enough to scramble back up and sheath him inside her properly, like she'd been wanting to do since she and Sirius had dragged him up to bed earlier. She paused, enjoying the feel of that first fill, before bracing her hands on his chest and beginning her ride.

"Oh, Remus," Hermione breathed, feeling the power and control the position afforded seep into her bones. "Oh, please let me do this again. Even if it's only once a month. Please!"

Remus nodded in time with her bouncing breasts. He no longer cared that he was past the point of exhaustion, or that nearly every muscle in him ached. In fact, he suspected that he'd sleep brilliantly once she'd sated herself, and he could not find it in himself to complain about her methods, not when she felt so bloody good squeezing his rigid length on every down stroke.

There was movement by the door and Remus looked past Hermione to see Sirius walking into the room, his eyes dark and dangerous as he watched the curly-haired witch master her jockey impression. Remus was no racing thoroughbred, but Hermione sure seemed to think otherwise.

"Hermione, love," Remus rasped, "we're not alone."

Hermione turned her head just in time for Sirius to claim her mouth, swallowing her whimper and fisting a hand in her hair to keep her there until he was ready to let go. Her riding slowed to a grind, hips rocking back and forth, and Remus had to grab them and make her stop before he came undone.

Sirius finally detached himself from her lips and delivered a sharp slap to her backside, making her yelp. "You started without me," he accused.

"I… I… ," Hermione panted as she fell forward, draping herself over Remus' chest. "Sorry," she whispered, her fingers trailing through the sandy-brown hair. "I didn't mean to."

"Liar," Remus countered. "You begged for it."

Hermione hummed, but didn't dispute the point. Instead, she turned her head and nibbled at Remus' stubbled jaw, whining when she felt Sirius run his fingers down her back, and then lower. "Please," she said, wiggling her arse at him and making Remus growl.

Sirius chuckled darkly. "You beg so prettily, kitten," he said, undressing. "We should make you do it more often."

"Don't be long, Pads," Remus warned.

"No," Sirius agreed. "You need your rest."

He settled in behind Hermione, wandlessly summoning a small vial from the drawer of the nightstand. Gently, he prepared her, listening to her mewls and the way her breath hitched when he added a second finger. Once she was panting and pushing back to him, he declared her ready and made his entrance.

Hermione's moan echoed around the bedroom and mingled with the matching growls that emanated from the two men inside her. She nipped and licked at Remus' lips as he breathed deep, trying to last just a bit longer.

"Fuck, Hermione," he groaned, sweat beading on his forehead. His hips bucked up once, seemingly of their own accord, and she gasped and tightened.

" _Mmm_ … so fucking tight like this, kitten," Sirius choked out, grabbing a hip to steady himself as he began to move. His other hand reached around to grab a breast, squeezing and pinching the taut nipple in time with his thrusts.

One of Remus' hands joined Sirius' at her chest, while his other headed south, his thumb pressing on the ultra-sensitive bundle of nerves just above where she and he were joined. Her nails dug into his chest as she cried out, hips jerking as she fluttered around them.

"Hermione," Remus growled. "Look at me, Hermione. Look at me when you come."

She raised her head. Hermione's chocolate eyes met his through a forest of riotous curls, her pupils blown with lust. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips parted, panting as her men took her higher and higher.

"Oh, gods," she groaned, her vision going blurry and her body thrashing uncontrollably with her release. Her hips bucked so badly Sirius had to grip her tight enough to leave bruises and Remus' hand on her breast became more of a steadying pressure than a playful tease as her arms failed her and she threatened to collapse on top of the werewolf.

"Hermione, _shit_ …"

"Oh, _fuck_ , kitten…"

The force of her orgasm was so powerful it brought the men along with her, first Remus, then Sirius, stuttering and swearing as their bodies answered the pull of hers.

Remus sighed, sated, and relaxed under her as Sirius' hips slammed into hers one last time, a strangled moan tearing out of him. He draped himself over her back, breathing heavily as he laid open-mouthed kisses across her shoulders. Slowly, he pulled out of her and collapsed next to Remus while Hermione gingerly lifted herself off Remus and wedged her body between theirs on the bed.

Tiredly, she leaned over and kissed the werewolf's sweaty neck. His eyes fluttered shut and he puckered his lips at the air, making her giggle. He smirked, exhausted, then his head fell to the side and he began snoring.

Hermione propped herself up on one elbow and stared at him, only relaxing again when she head Sirius chuckle behind her.

"Do you believe that?" she asked him incredulously.

Sirius lifted his arm and she snuggled in, resting her head on his chest and idly tracing a tattoo or two with her fingers. "Don't forget how he spent last night, love," he said.

Hermione hummed. "You were right, by the way."

"Oh, yes?" He perked up at that. "Do tell, kitten. I love it when you admit I was right about something."

She smiled at him. "What you said last night."

"What did I say last night?"

"' _How do you ride a werewolf? You ask nicely.'_ "

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this bit of nonsense!

Thanks, Worthfull1


End file.
